


Abstracts on Africa, Alzheimer's, and Arithmetic

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [14]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J.'s spending three weeks in Africa, and Danny secretly goes to Ohio to talk to her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstracts on Africa, Alzheimer's, and Arithmetic

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set up very differently from the others, but it ended up really growing on me. I hope you like it, there's a little angst, but things are about to get reallyyy fluffy. :)
> 
> Also, please note, this chapter contains mention of violence, rape, and abuse! There's nothing explicit, but I wanted to warn sensitive readers just in case.

**May 2, 2007**

**Rwanda, 9:30 AM local time**

It had been an incredibly long flight. As the plane started its descent, C.J. closed her laptop, settling back, her mind still on the entry she'd been working on in her personal journal.

Getting off the plane accompanied by Charlie and three other members of her staff and a small detail of security, C.J. was grateful to see Mattison already waiting for her at the terminal in Kigali International Airport. Mattison greeted her with a quick hug, introducing her to her companion, Amahoro Munezero, who would be her guide for her 3 days in Rwanda, before she headed north to Uganda, then west to survey the Democratic Republic of Congo.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cregg. I hope I can be of assistance to you.” Amahoro smiled at her, her warm demeanor instantly putting C.J. at ease. “I know you have much to do, but would you like a quick tour of the city?”

C.J. quickly agreed, wanting to get her bearings and avoid any potential conflicts at the same time. Her guide continued to smile becomingly as they set off, only pausing to arrange for her baggage to be left at the hotel.

C.J. had visited more nations' capitals than she could keep track of, but this time in particular she was struck by how modern everything was, as she followed the woman down the bustling streets. Something about her expression must have caught Amahoro's attention, for as they passed by a gleaming skyscraper, C.J. was jarred out of her reverie as the woman broke off her casual explanation of the region's history to ask her if something was wrong.

“No, of course not,” C.J. assured her, reflecting. “I'm sorry. It just...it always makes me sad,” C.J. said carefully, not wanting to offend the woman. “You must know how Africa is presented in America,” she said softly. “And of course it's important to highlight the problems your people are facing, but Africa is more than starving children and brutal corruption.”

Amahoro smiled sadly.

“It is the same reason you make Africa too small on your maps,” she said sagely. “If you see us as uncivilized and helpless, you can justify our suffering – and at the same time, hail yourselves as brilliant heroes when you decide how to fix our problems for us.”

C.J. nodded, catching the insinuation in her words. “Well, I'm glad to know you're going to call me out when I need it,” she said firmly. “I won't forget this is your home, Miss Munezero,” she said gently. “But I really would like to help you, and I think if we work together we can make a real positive difference in people's lives, as your nation and its neighbors continue to grow.” Amahoro smiled.

* * *

**May 4, 2007 - Ohio**

**[Hogan Cregg] 7:29 PM:**

Hey, was that your flight that just landed? I'm running a little late, I just got here. Literally in the parking lot.

**[Aunt CJ's Boyyyfriend] 7:30 PM:**

Yep, just exiting the terminal now. See you in a minute!

Thanks again for offering the ride, BTW.

**[Hogan Cregg] 7:30 PM:**

It's nbd, I'm home 4 the weekend anyway. Besides, this way I can help you sneak those boxes out before mom & dad get home.

**[Aunt CJ's Boyyyfriend] 7:31 PM:**

I can see you're the brains of this operation. Is that you by the blue car?

**[Hogan Cregg] 7:31 PM:**

Yep. I see you. Hold on, i'll come help you with your bags.

 

* * *

**May 4, 2007 – Rwanda**

She got back to the hotel late that night, the exhaustion and still screwed-up sleep cycle combined with the ungodly heat making her slump into the room and fall onto the bed.

It was the first time she was able to get online since arriving. C.J. curled up on the bed with her laptop nestled on her stomach, immediately clicking over to her email. There was a message from Danny, dated two days ago.

* * *

 **From:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **To:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **Subject:** Sappy Love Letter #1

**05.02.2007 11:08:17 PM**

 

> _Hey, you. I hope you're settled in and meeting good people. Things are same ol', same ol' around here, although the condo seems quieter with just me and Gail hanging around. I visited the campus today - I think I counted 10 fountains before I got out of the place. Not exaggerating. It's gorgeous though. (Gotta get that in to protect my own butt, since I'm using my work email to send this.)_
> 
> _I love you and I'm thinking about you, and I'm so proud of you and all you're accomplishing. Drop me a line when you get access to the internet, but don't let your favorite nimrod boyfriend distract you too much. It's hard, I know – I'm impossible to get out of your mind, there's no shame in admitting it – but I'll still be here waiting patiently when you get back, ready to sweep you off your feet all over again._
> 
> _Miss you._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Danny_

* * *

C.J. smiled, shooting off a quick reply before curling up with her pillow and letting her mind wander to the man waiting for her thousands of miles away.

_* * *_

**May 4, 2007**

“Sorry, there's stuff all over the place,” Hogan apologized, stooping a little under the slanted attic ceiling.

“I've seen worse,” Danny smiled.

“Dad and I tried to keep most of his stuff together,” Hogan explained, gesturing to the pile of boxes in the corner. “Like I said before, he's got dozens of notebooks, but if you look through them, some of them are research problems, some of them are prose, some is just-” Hogan put her hands up, sighing. “And they're dated, but a lot of them probably aren't accurate. Some of them are journals before he got sick, some he was working on as he started to get worse - a couple of them he filled after he went to the home, and I started storing them here.” She looked at Danny, weariness etched into her young face. “You sure you want to do this?”

Danny looked up at her from where he stood, flipping through one of the composition books. “I'm sure I want to try.”

* * *

* * *

  **From:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **To:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **Subject:** Re: Sappy Love Letter #1

**05.04.2007 7:35:04 PM**

 

> _Hey, you._
> 
> _Things are both exhausting and exhilarating here. It's complicated, because not only do we have to travel back and forth to look at potential sites, we have to meet with representatives of each local government, and talk over what exactly we'd like to do, look at environmental impact studies, as well as start negotiating about the details and who we're going to hire. We knew already that some regions insist on local citizens doing all the labor, which we're happy to comply with, but of course that's complicated too – before we invest money on them, we have to make sure those workers are properly trained, and reliable, and...you get the idea._
> 
> _Many of the people are nice though, and smart, and the area is beautiful. I can't say I've seen 10 ornate fountains, but it has its charm._
> 
> _It might be awhile before I'm able to get back online, but I'll be thinking of you. Thanks for your sweet message, it was a welcome respite from two-hour discussions about terrain and geopolitics._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _C.J._
> 
> _P.S. You best keep that butt protected, I've got plans for it._

* * *

  **From:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **To:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Sappy Love Letter #1

**05.04.2007 08:01:28 PM**

 

> _You're such a trooper. I'm gonna have a grasshopper and a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream waiting for you when you get back. I miss you, but I've got Gail to keep me company. I suspect our little lovechild is pining for you though – it's hard to tell with a goldfish, but I think I spot a definite droop to her tail as she circles around her bowl._
> 
> _Keep your head up, you're doing such a good job. I love you._
> 
> _-Danny_
> 
> _P.S. Don't worry, I was kidding. Gail is fine._

* * *

**From:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **To:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **Subject:** Sappy Love Letter #2

**05.05.2007 7:47:12 PM**

 

> _Hey, gorgeous. I know you won't be able to write back for awhile, so don't worry about leaving me hanging. I just wanted to say hi._
> 
> _I've been thinking about you all day today. I was watching a briefing on C-Span, and it got me thinking about our early days. The new Press Secretary is good, but she's got nothing on you. Oh, and Josh is in trouble again with Congress by the way, surprise surprise. I thought it was a riot, but you could almost see the steam coming out of Donna's ears during the interview. I'll see if I can find a clip for you to watch when you get back, 'cuz it was something._
> 
> _...So much for sappy love letters, huh? Even in cyberspace Washington finds a way to intrude. Let's see if I can do better._
> 
> _C.J. -_
> 
> _I've pulled my wallet out six times today, just to look at your picture. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I only wish my writing talents translated over to poetry, because you'd make one hell of a muse._
> 
> _God, I love you. Get some work done out there, C.J., so you can hurry home._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Danny_

* * *

  **From:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **To:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **Subject:** Sappy Love Letter #3

**05.07.2007 8:04:54 PM**

 

> _I decided to throw all caution to the wind, and my dignity while I'm at it. How often does a man get to express his love to a woman stuck almost 10,000 miles away? If this isn't the time to be romantic, I don't know when is._
> 
> _By the way, I've resigned myself to the fact that you might laugh at me for this, but I've come to realize that there are worse things in the world than making C.J. Cregg laugh. I just wish I was there to hear it._
> 
> _So, here goes._
> 
> _I had a dream about you last night. It was good to hear your voice. I miss your smile, and the smell of your hair. It's intoxicating. You wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if you weren't out there saving the world, but hey, a guy's allowed to miss you, right?_
> 
> _I wish I could hold your hand and whisper in your ear what you mean to me, and how much you inspire me._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _-Danny_

* * *

  **From:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **To:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **Subject:** Re: Sappy Love Letter #3

**05.10.2007 9:56:27 PM**

 

> _You're so sweet. I'm sorry I'm so busy, please don't think I don't appreciate your messages. They light up my day. I miss you._
> 
> _I'm past Uganda and into the Congo now, and I'm swamped with work. I'll tell you about it when I get home, I promise. For now though, I have a 4 AM wake-up call. I'm sorry to be so rushed, but I wanted to say hi at least. Believe me, I'm thinking about you too._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _C.J._

* * *

  **From:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **To:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Sappy Love Letter #3

**05.10.2007 10:13:53 PM**

 

> _Heyyyyy. You're 10,000 miles away from home, in a foreign country where you don't know anyone, giving up almost a month of your life to help people in need. What are you apologizing for?_
> 
> _Chin up, beautiful. In two weeks, I'm going to have you in my arms again. I'm ecstatic, don't worry about me._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Danny_

* * *

 * * *

“How's he doing today, Jen?” Danny asked the nurse as he passed her in the hall of the nursing home.

“Cranky. He might not want you to stay long,” she warned him.

“Thanks for the head's up,” Danny replied, taking a tentative step into the door.

“I know you,” Tal said, gazing at him from his chair facing the TV.

“Danny Concannon. I like to talk to you about your life, and the book you're writing,” Danny reminded him, giving him a friendly smile.

“You're dating C.J.” Tal remembered.

“That's right,” Danny smiled. “You mind if I sit down? If you don't feel like visiting today, I understand.”

“It's Jerry's birthday today. We're having a party for him later. You should stay, there'll be cake.”

“Well how could I turn that down?” Danny seated himself a few feet away.

Tal was quiet. “I can't remember when C.J.'s birthday is.”

Danny looked at him, not sure if he should be supportive and reassuring, or not make a big deal out of it. “You want a hint?”

“Yes,” Tal said desperately.

“It's in October.”

Tal was quiet for a moment. “It's the eleventh, isn't it.” It was a statement, rather than a question.

“You got it.” Danny gave him a smile. Tal still looked uncomfortable.

“I don't mind the company, but do you mind if we just watch the television for awhile? That movie with the camera tricks and Tom Hanks playing the special fella is on again.”

“Sure Tal,” Danny said gently.

During the week and a half he'd spent so far in Ohio, Danny had went and visited Tal every day, but the lengths of the visits varied wildly. Sometimes Tal got irritated and impatient after five minutes, sometimes they would sit there for hours, talking in fits and bursts as Tal went through the books of puzzles and sudoku Danny had brought him. They'd talk about politics and history – concepts, more than the details, as Tal's inner timeline took Danny on a rollercoaster of the past few decades.

Some days Tal recognized him, often he did not, but Danny remained diligently by his side, jotting down notes on Tal's ramblings and word confusion, which were made up for during those moments where he'd stumble on a nugget of wisdom. It soon became clear to him that despite Tal's frequent confusion, he was the direct predecessor of C.J.'s passion. It propelled him forward, and eventually Danny started to feel as if he owed this work just as much to the man sitting in front of him as to the woman who'd inspired it.

* * *

* * *

  **From:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **To:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **Subject:** Sappy Love Letter #4

**05.17.2007 7:11:24 PM**

 

> _Hey, now who's elusive? Sorry for the lack of messages. I thought if I kept busy while you were gone, it'd make the time go faster, yet it seems I've been neglecting my boyfriendly duties. Let's see if I can make up for that._
> 
> _Since you're a fan of actual written (or in this case, typed) lists, I decided to go ahead and make one for you._
> 
> _This is a brief list of things I love about you. (It is not comprehensive by any means. I'm going with physical stuff only, actually. In case it's not obvious by now, your presence is sorely missed.)_
> 
> _Note - if my cheesy adulation makes you want to run for the hills, too bad – you can't get much further away than you are now. That works in my favor here, too – if you want to pretend you're annoyed instead of smitten by my devilish charms, my head is safe from your loving whacks._
> 
> _So without further ado:_
> 
> _A FORMAL TYPED LIST OF C.J. CREGG'S ATTRACTIVE QUALITIES_
> 
> _By Danny Concannon_
> 
> _1) Eyes – beautiful and sparkly, impossible not to get lost in. Sometimes highlighted by sexy glasses. Va va voom._
> 
> _2) Hair – very very soft and smell-goody. Looks good at any color and length. Fun to run hands through._
> 
> _3) Cheekbones – gorgeous. Very kissable._
> 
> _4) Smile – also gorgeous. Even more kissable. Can light up any room, although preferably it's one I'm in._
> 
> _5) Nice lips – excellent to kiss; soft and taste GREAT._
> 
> _6) Voice – sultry and caring and rapturous_
> 
> _...Okay, this is making me miss you too much, so I'm going to leave it at that. I'm counting the days, C.J. I love you._

* * *

* * *

**May 19, 2007**

The first time she'd entered Danny had sprung up, offering them their privacy, but Hogan shook her head, seating herself opposite Danny on the other side of Tal's bed, where he was lounging that day. Tal greeted her as 'Claudia Jean', and Hogan smiled and held his hand. Hogan pulled a book out of her purse, reminding Tal what had happened last time before jumping into the story. Tal closed his eyes peacefully, jumping in on occasion to prompt a question.

“You come here often?” Danny asked after the second visit the next day, as they exited together after a few hours, the wind blowing Hogan's long blonde hair in a billowing train behind her.

Hogan paused. “I try to come down once or twice a month, when I can. For the weekend, you know.”

Danny smiled at her gently, and Hogan shrugged, clearly uncomfortable to be put in the spotlight. “It's not so much. I usually pick books I wanted to read anyway,” she joked, smiling. “This is me,” she said softly, gesturing to the old dark blue Ford in front of them.

“Well, I'll see you around, then,” Danny said lightly, turning away. Hogan turned to him, looking at him from over the open car door.

“How's it going?” Hogan called to him, curious.

“It's...going,” Danny replied, nodding to her and continuing to his rental car. After a moment, he turned back, seeing her still watching him, apparently lost in thought.

“Hey Hogan?” he called.

“Yeah?”

He smiled at her. “It's going to be good.”

* * *

* * *

  **From:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **To:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **Subject:** Re: Sappy Love Letter #4

**05.20.2007 8:43:18 PM**

 

> _I'm sorry it's been so long since a proper letter. Things have been really rough here. I didn't want to talk about it until I got back, because I didn't want to worry you, but keeping myself from talking to you isn't an option right now, and I can't think about anything else. I don't know if I can bear going into details, but I think you already know anyway. Please just remember that I am safe, I'm being smart, and I'm going to be back with you soon._
> 
> _Do you remember when we were at my brother's, and Sharon asked you which you liked better, being a foreign correspondent or working in the White House? You said something about it being hard to see the suffering up close. I understand exactly what you mean. (Don't worry, Danny. This email is secure. Let's not forget my sponsor here is something of an expert on computers.)_
> 
> _God._
> 
> _I know this isn't a fun, romantic response to your incredibly lovely letter, but I think you've been waiting for this. In fact, I think that's why you wrote it in the first place, to try and distract me from what you knew I'd be seeing. You're really wonderful that way._
> 
> _I remember the way my heart jumped when Franklin Hollis told me he was giving me the opportunity to focus on a “single-issue”, to find_ one _problem and give it my all to try and solve it. That's impossible, Danny. Even as I'm up to my ears in the technical difficulties of repairing and building infrastructure in a terrain as vast and harsh as the DRC, I'm learning about the people. It's impossible not to care._
> 
> _Rwanda has the United States beat in its representation of women by a long shot -but this doesn't change the fact that women face brutal domestic violence. They beat their wives, Danny. They rape them. I know the United States is hardly in a place to pose moral superiority on that front given our own DV epidemic, but I can sure as hell still be outraged and heartbroken about it._
> 
> _The DRC is worse. I'm telling you this because I have to say something, and I'm sorry, because I know you're going to be worried out of your mind. We left the worst of it four days ago, though, moving west. In a week I'm going to be home. I'm taking a week off work when I get back, I need a break._
> 
> _I'm sorry to put this on you, I wish I could be the presence of solace and optimism you are for me right now. I miss you, Danny._

* * *

  **From:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **To:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Sappy Love Letter #4

**05.20.2007 7:48:31 PM**

 

> _You are out of your mind, C.J., for worrying about how I'm going to feel. You don't ever have to hide anything from me, or cover it up out of fear it's going to upset me. I need to be your rock right now, not the other way around._
> 
> _I'm so glad you're taking time off. I've been burying myself in work, trying not to think about you, and I can't wait to scoop you into my arms in that airport. I know there's a lot you want to get done, but why don't we plan a trip for this summer? We've got Hogan's graduation in June, and Independence Day with the Bartlets in July, but that still gives us almost two months before the semester starts. When's the last time you took a real vacation? A decade ago? I want to take you somewhere amazing. Hawaii, Paris, Rome, you name it. You wanna take a cruise to the Bahamas? I can take you on a cruise to the Bahamas. We can go snorkeling, gatecrash a party for some of Gail's friends._
> 
> _Skiing. You ever been to Switzerland? Me either. I think some time in neutral territory would be perfect._
> 
> _Six more sleeps until I see you again._
> 
> _When you're sad, or scared, or anxious, think about me. You can bet I'm thinking about you._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Danny_

* * *

  **From:** [cj.cregg@fhf.org](mailto:cj.cregg@fhf.org)

 **To:** [dconcan@usc.edu](mailto:dconcan@usc.edu)

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Sappy Love Letter #4

**05.23.2007 4:24:42 AM**

 

> _I know you'll tell me not to apologize, but I'm sorry about my last letter. It was just a particularly rough day._
> 
> _I can't wait to see you. We're going to have such a nice summer. A vacation sounds incredible, by the way. I have a lot I want to talk about when I get home. Good things, don't worry._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _C.J._


End file.
